FIVE
by Heart.Or.Head
Summary: What happens if the first time Dolf had come back from 1212 he had brought not only Jenne but also Carolus, Maria and Theus. Crusade: A march through time Fanfiction. Although it's under Cruasde in jeans.
1. Chapter 1

Crusade the march through time Fanfiction.

**I've gotten this movie out so many times and every time I'm like oh I could write or read something from this and every time I check still nothing so I've decided to finally write something for it. And so anyway I started writing and I then found myself having an urge to double cheek and so any way I went and had a look at the list of movie fanfics and I came across a link saying Crusade in jeans and I was like hmm maybe that's it cause in the movie he arrived in jeans and wore them pretty much the whole time. So being curious Iooked it up on Wikipedia and there it was. The movie I had been looking forward to so much. And guess what the worst thing is the amount of times I've seen it and thought it was something else so I've ignored it. Clicking on the fanfic link I closed my eyes, crossed my fingers and chanted English. And opening my eyes I found that I'd now have to learn Dutch if I ever wanted to read it. So frustrated at the moment. Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Running I place my hand in Jenne's **(Said as Janna) **as we weave through the crowd. Carolus on one side and Theus **(yeah I can't spell his name and yeah he did die) **and Maria on the other. Slowing we reach the steps and climb only for me to realise with a heart-breaking jolt that we aren't all going to fit in the pod. A pod made for one or two people will not fit all five of us. Thinking quickly I scope up Theus while Jenne grabs Maria and then we all step closer and huddle with Carolus between us.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

A blinding light erupts around us and we begin to fade only to find ourselves, moments later, standing in a cramped pod. Barely waiting for the pod to finish opening I'm out with the others not far behind me. We made it. All of us. And before I can ask how they feel, Mum comes up behind me throwing her arms around me with a sigh of joy before pulling back and noticing that I'm not alone.

Looking around I notice that Jenne's put Maria down and seems to be swaying on her feet from the sheer shook and tiredness. Maria's already dropped down and seems to be asleep already with Theus snoring slightly beside her. Turning I see Carolus choke back a yawn as he blinks rapidly. Chuckling quietly I nudge Jenne who looks too tired to carry Maria or Theus so with a grin I point her over to Carolus who looks to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. Grinning tiredly back at me she stumbles over and shakes him till he jerks up also too tired to be any help with the little ones. So bending down I grab Theus who I sit on my right hip as he sleepily wraps his arms around my neck. Before turning to Maria who I scope up in my arms to carry bridle style to the car that I know will be right outside the building.

Turning I see Mum looking at me with big eyes probably unsure as to why so many people came back with me. That or the fact that at the moment I probably look like a human jungle Jim, cause man do I feel like one. Pushing that thought a side I nod towards the door where Carlo Bennatti stands, his mouth wide open. Getting the hint Mum walks over and gently prods Carlo in the back to get him out of the door toward the car park. Following, I notice Mum turn to look at us a few times before finally I sigh and mouth later at her to which she nods and then continues toward the door.

Mum unlocks the car only for me to realise that yet again there isn't enough room. "Mum, go with Carlo and I'll drive behind you with these guys'" I say before I see her look at me in disbelief. "Dolf, you're 15. You don't even know how to drive," she starts before noticing the guilty look on my face. "Please tell me you haven't," Mum sighs as I nod. "As soon as we get home your explaining everything", Mum ads turning to ask Carlo for a ride.

"Mum, Carlo could you hold these two while I get the other two into the car," I say handing Mum Maria and Carlo Theus. "Jenne come here," I say going around to the passenger's side of the car. Nodding thoughtfully she comes to stand beside me before after assurance she slides into the car and with help puts on her seat belt. After putting Carolus in the back I turn to Carlo who hands me Theus who still sleeps a blissful look on his small face. Opening the door I lean over and carefully place Theus in the middle seat in the back and after strapping him in I turn to Mum who hands me an also still sleeping Maria and quietly I ease her in beside Theus. Turning back after I close the door I see Mum and Carlos looking at me proudly. "Your very good with them for someone who has no experience with children," Mum say's tears in her eyes. Grinning I look over my new family before I turn and answer, "While I was there I ended up looking after them. I feed them when they were hungry and looked after them when they were sick. I love them and I'd do anything for them," I reply before with a smile I notice that Carolus and Jenne have also fallen asleep. "I'll see you two at home," I say walking to the driver's door and with a last smile at mum, climb in and start off toward home.

**Well when I started off it was all good but as I got further and further in I found it harder and harder to keep it interesting, so sorry. I'll do more on it when I have a chance.**

**Thanx xoxo iNdi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here we go again, here's the second chap, I'm still not completely sure what's going to happen so if you have any ideas I'll think it through. Thanx.**

**I own nothing, poor me. (LOL)**

I'd explained everything and now we were sitting on the couch across from Mum and Carlos. Janna and Carolus had been given a cup of coffee to keep them awake to help with the story. Theus and Maria were sleeping between me and Janna while Carolus sat on my other side.

With a yawn I look over at Janna and Carolus to see that the coffee is beginning to wear off. Laughing quietly I turn to find Mum crying in Carlo's arms. "Dolf we're so proud of you," Mum says with a watery smile. "Thanks Mum, Carlo that means a lot," I say as I stand. "Now I think I'd better get them to bed," I say with a quick grin and a point to my tired family. "Ok,' Mum says with a nod, "There's only one spare room and Carlo's in it," Mum says looking apologetic. "I can sleep in the lounge or on the floor," Carlo buts in. "Nah its ok we'll just sleep in my room," I say thanking god for my queen sized bed and single bunks.

"Mum, Carlo can you take Maria and Theus," I say pointing to the two sleeping children. "Of course," Carlo says scooping up Theus. Turning I see Carolus still awake, though very tired with a very much asleep Janna sitting on the other side of the couch. "Come on Carolus," I say as I pick up Janna and settle her in my arms.

As Carolus climbs up the ladder to the top bunk I place Janna on my bed as I say "Carlo you can put Theus on the bottom bunk and Mum you can put Maria on my bed." "Where will you sleep then Dolf," Mum says worry flitting across her face. "On the bed with Maria and Janna," I say as I climb in to bed with Maria between me and Janna. **(so the doors on one wall and then on the one beside it is the bunks with Dolf's bed across from it and a desk on the other wall, also Dolf's beds up against a wall so that's the side Janna's on and Dolf's on the other side so the girls won't roll off the bed.)**

"Night Dolf," Mum says looking on fondly as Maria snuggles into my arms, Janna's arm throwing over her back intertwined with mine. "Night mum, Carlo," I say closing my eyes and falling asleep within minutes.

**So I know its short but it's been a while since I've updated anything and I'm kinda running out of ideas about this so I think there will only be one more chapter.**

**Xoxo iNdi**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got a PM from 11 sending me this chapter. I had planned on stopping with the chapter before as I'm extremely busy at the moment but I just couldn't say no so I changed it around a little. Sorry about that, I just wanted to make it my style****. I would say that this is dedicated to 11 but in fact this is her chapter, written by her but only with my writing style applied (I'm assuming you're a female, I've seen some guys just messing around with their pen names so I can't be sure, PM me if I'm wrong) So thank you for the best review I've ever gotten for any of my stories. **

**Waking up and explaining**

When I woke it took some time to realise where I was. It's extremely strange having slept on a cold hard floor for ages to find myself sleeping in a bed again. Downstairs I heard my mother. Cooking I think. Yawning I realised my arm lay across Maria while Jenne held my hand tightly a piece of hair lying over her beautiful face. Pushing it behind her ear I place a soft kiss on her forehead before looking around I find that everyone is still asleep. I smiled. I did it... I brought them all with me.

It wasn't long before I noticed Maria slowly waking next to me, her eye lids fluttering, something that made me smile. I was still smiling at her when she slowly turned around and hugged me as tightly as she could.

"Morning Maria, how are you?" she just looked around and didn't say anything though it was obvious she was slightly afraid.

I couldn't blame her. She didn't know much yet, but seemed to be coping well considering she was only four years old. It had accrued to me last night in the car that this would be strange for her. For all of them.

"Good" she whispered softly.

"Don't be scared. This is Rotterdam. Where I come from." She only looked at me still scared, but somewhere in her eyes I saw that she really liked it.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

She nodded her head as I slowly climbed out of bed.

"Come on," I said picking her up and setting her on my hip leaving her to hold onto my neck.

I carried her downstairs and found my mother standing at the stove obviously making breakfast for us all.

"Morning," I say kissing her on the cheek but quickly retreating back a few steps when Maria whimpers.

"Morning Dolf and...," Mom pauses unsure.

"Maria" I say to my mother as the girl in question hid her head in my shoulder shyly.

"Shhh... Never say your name to strangers...," Maria whispers in my ear cutely.

"Jenne told me that," she then adds just as quietly making me laugh.

"This isn't a stranger. This is my mom."

"Hello Maria" my mom held out her hand.

Maria only looked at it before slowly reaching out one of her own very small, dirt covered hands.

"Hello" she whispered pulling her hand back quickly and curling into me.

She wasn't quite as scared as before but I could still tell we had a little way to go.

"Do you want something to eat darling?" Maria looked at me and hesitated, but I nodded.

"Yes please."

I gave Maria to my mom but not before placing a kiss on her, Maria's, cheek, whispering a soft I'll be right back. She nodded her head before placing a piece of toast into her mouth, hungrily chewing.

….

When I got to my room I found Theus looking around the room, curiosity clear on his face. Smiling at him I look up to were Carolus is panicking.

"Dolf where are we?" Carolus asks.

"Home. You know you look really scared." I state knowing he hates being fearful.

He looks at me angry.

"I'm not scared!" He jumps from the top bunk his knife in hand.

"If you're that brave you can take Theus downstairs ,introduce yourselves and ask my mom if you can have something to eat," I say laughing to myself when his eyes widen noticeably.

"What?! On my own?! I-I mean... Ehm... Of course, but... Ehm... I-I..." before he can say anything else I cut in.

"See you two in a minute," is all I say shutting the door, leaving the two boys in the hallway.

I know Carolus is scared ,but I also know that he would do anything to hide it.

Turning I saw the last one in the room waking up.

"Dolf," Jenne exclaims sitting up straight when she realises everyone else is gone.

I walk to her and took her in my arms.

"Shhh... Jenne, everything is fine. Shhh..." she struggled to free herself from my hold.

"Who - oh ,it's you Dolf" She said when she was free and held her knife at my chest.

She let her knife fall before drawing me into a quick hug, pulling back only to survey the room.

"I had a really strange dream, you know," she told me as she looked around before finally it sunk in and she suddenly jumped at me.

I fell backwards onto the bed at the force in which she hugged me but still she did not let go in fear that I would disappear so all I did was draw her into my arms properly so she was lying with her head on my chest, my arms wrapped around her.

After a little bit I sat up and turned to the girl "Jenne ,don't worry. Nothing is wrong. We're not in danger."

She looked at me before nodding slowly.

"First ,you have to promise you won't say anything until I'm done talking." she nodded again.

"Second, don't freak out," she looked confused by the last sentence.

"Okay ,listen... We're in Rotterdam. When I told you I was from the future I wasn't lying. Right now it's 2013." her breathing became heavier and she started to panic again. "Shhh... Jenne ,stay focused." she nodded and when she breathed normally again I started again. "The others are downstairs with my mother, now you know everything will be different for you and the others," I ask as I grab her hand and begin my walk to the door.

Where are you taking me?" she asks suddenly stopping right in front of the still closed door.

"Downstairs to my mom and the others." Suddenly she looked shy.

"Who else are there?" What was happening? She was always the bravest? What happened with her?

"It's only my mom and a family friend along with Maria ,Theus ,Carolus. No one else." She still wasn't convinced. "Why, don't you trust me?" I joked as I took a step forward and kissed her on top of her head.

"I'm sorry ,it's stupid." she sighed before she allowed me to lead her from the room and down the stairs.

When I opened the door she tightened her hold on my hand and hid slightly behind my back.

"It's alright" I assured her ,but she stayed behind me.

"Come on... Everyone's here..." I turned around to see her looking at her feet.

"Let's go," she told me before she could chicken out.

I gave her a massive smile before together we walked in hand in hand.

"Jenne!" I heard three voices call together.

My mom walked towards us.

"So you are Jenne. They couldn't stop talking about you." Her hand was now in front of her and Jenne didn't hesitate to take it right away.

"Hi ,yes ,I'm Jenne..." she said and looked at me.

"See not so scary." I said as I walked to her.

I wanted to put an arm around her waist but I was interrupted by Maria who was practically begging me to hold her. I took her from the ground and held her against my hip.

"The food was really good, Dolf" she whispered in my ear.

That reminded me.

"Jenne ,would you like to eat something?" I asked her.

"Yes please" she said blushing when her stomach made a sound as if in agreement, and I knew she was hungry.

"Well ,come with me ,honey. We'll find you something to eat," My mother said grabbing ahold of Jenne's hand and leading her to the table.


End file.
